


Checkout

by RazorMermaid



Series: Free Romance [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angel Tachibana Makoto, Cock Rings, Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Pervert Tachibana Makoto, Semi-Public Sex, Sousuke Yamasaki the Magnificent, Vibrators, a lot of porn, sweet boys having a little extra fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last night of their vacation and Makoto and Sousuke learn a lot about how Makoto ticks. Or vibrates... or something. It's porn. Enjoy!</p><p>This part 3 of two other stories. But can be read independently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkout

**Author's Note:**

> DeviousSexMonster(darkotter) requested a stronger version of Makoto. Here it is!

Makoto lay staring at the ceiling of their hotel room. It’s flat, featurelessness was becoming more apparent as light filtered past the blackout curtains allowing him to see Sousuke’s outline on the bed next to him.

It was the last few hours they would have together in this lovely, private paradise of a room. 

He turned towards Sousuke, tucking his hands under his chin, examining his sweetheart’s face. 

Sousuke slept face down into a soft pillow. His dark hair was flattened against his cheek and neck like feathers brushing his skin. A few strands blended in with eyelashes that hovered over his newly tanned skin and slightly burned cheeks. There was no keeping the sun off those blunt cheekbones for long.

His shoulders were tanned, too. And his back. Both were starting to freckle a little bit. Makoto had been sure to put plenty of sunscreen on him, everywhere of course, but Sou got in and out of the water so much it didn’t help much. 

Mako could see all the way down his back to the white skin of his cushy behind that disappeared beneath the sheets. There’s a bite shaped bruise right on the hilltop of his left buttock. 

Sousuke had earned that on their second night in this room, and Makoto smiled at remembering it.

He knew people didn’t really understand about Sousuke. How reserved and indifferent he could seem. Once they got to know him a little better, and could notice the little signs of true affection Sou showed, it was easier to see that Makoto’s attraction wasn’t misplaced. 

But other people didn’t often get to see the side he showed only to Mako. 

The side that brought him soup from the place across town when he was feeling sick. Because Sou knew Mako liked that kind best. 

Mako wished they knew about the time they were both student-level broke, but Sou got some free coupons for a truly _terrible_ movie that no one wanted to see, and then smuggled in candy bars for them. The movie was really awful, but the handsy make-out session during it was perfect, gentle, and nicely chocolate flavored.

It was the most romantically erotic experience of Makoto’s life.

Until last night.

 

 

Sleeping late, they had gone to the beach and then in search of some chow, revisiting the breezy waterfront cantina they had been to before because of the view and the delicious spicy food. 

Sousuke had never had Mexican before and had immediately liked it. 

Dinner had lasted a long time, while they talked and played a little discreet footsie under the table… the sun set on the ocean’s horizon in a fire opal’s display of dazzling orange and pink. 

Plus, they both drank a couple beers and tequila shooters because... it was Summer and they were together. 

It was fully dark before they left the little cantina. The bright sunset was replaced by brighter stars, and the mild, blue bioluminescence in the waves that landed at their feet as they walked back along the shore, lit the way down the deserted beach.

They stumbled along a bit, making their way back to the hotel. Sousuke looped his arm around Makoto’s shoulder and pulled him close. 

Sou treated Mako to one of his rare, full smiles, “Kiss me? Someone might see… but I want to.” 

Sousuke turned his prettily shy boyfriend to him, threading his arms behind Mako’s back so he could pull him closer.

Makoto was tanned, his blue eyes standing out against his newly-bronzed skin even more than usual. Relaxed and happy, he melted blissfully into Sousuke’s warm hands rubbing his back. One of them sneakily going up under his shirt.

“Sousuke! There’s people!” Makoto ducked a bit to the side, a concealing move, looking pointedly over at the beachwalk. 

Sou followed his eyeline and quickly saw the ‘people’ Mako was referring to were so busy together that they wouldn’t have known if their own Mothers were standing next to them. 

Laughing quietly, Sousuke turned back to his love, “They aren’t looking, babe. And even if they were… I think they might cheer us on.” 

Makoto smiled and rested his forehead on Sou’s shoulder. Sou’s arms went around him from shoulder to waist and the chill he had felt from the night’s cooler air disappeared instantly. Mako pressed his lips to Sousuke’s neck softly, just near his ear where he knew even the lightest touch would send shivers down his spine.

Sou felt the soft tickles flower down his back, all the way down the backs of his thighs. He leaned into the pressure of Mako’s kiss and growled honeyed endearments in to Mako’s sunburned, sensitive ear while his hands rubbed slowly up and down the firm narrowness of his lover’s waist.

Makoto’s whole body felt flushed at the sweet and dirty words Sou whispered so easily without even a trace of embarrassment. Seduction came surprisingly easy to the big man. Mako wanted it to come easier to himself as well. 

For all the times Sousuke had called him beautiful, Makoto couldn’t count how many moments he had let his eyes wander over the smooth skin, muscled back, and strong chest of magnificent Sousuke Yamazaki and just couldn’t talk because of the lewd delights filling his mind. Of things he wanted to do to him. To be able to make him whine with impatient lust and hear that deep voice, usually so dispassionate, beg for all kinds of mercy.

And, Sousuke… well, Sousuke just loved overpowering him so much. Holding him down. Kissing him in terribly shameful places. Touching him inside and out till Mako couldn’t breathe from the sharp, and sometimes surprisingly soft, pleasures wrung from him by Sousuke and his natural lasciviousness.

It was so easy to just give in to him. So easy to just sink into the bliss of his sensual attentiveness. Of teasing kisses and firm, stilling, grip of his hips. To be _so_ greedy of Sousuke’s attention. 

The last few days had proved that. Makoto’s nerves lit as he recalled how many delicious moments he had, alone in that luxurious hotel room, with strong, sweet, delightfully _demanding_ Sousuke and his bag of dirty toys. 

Makoto wanted to make this time together just as memorable for his boyfriend as it would always be for him. 

It was Makoto who initiated the first kiss. Just a slow, leisurely possession of Sousuke’s mouth that left both of them breathless. Mako scanned Sou’s face for a reaction. He looked a little shocked and a lot pleased.

“Do you want to show me off, Sousuke?” Makoto just let the words fall between them, “Let everyone see how you make me writhe and call your name? How well I take you up my ass, down my throat? On my knees, taking your cock out, licking you till you moan? Maybe in the lobby, let all those people see us? See how beautiful you look as you come in my mouth?”

Sousuke stared down into Mako’s unbroken gaze. Raptly fascinated at the enticing words he spoke in his gentle voice. 

“Should I be in my collar and cock ring? Naked? In front of anyone who wants to watch, while you slowly fuck me till I beg you to release my dick and let me come all over myself?”

Makoto watched as Sou’s breath hitched in his chest. Mako slid his hand down to rub a firm, owning caress over the front of Sou’s shorts, “Take me into the hotel, tell me to do it and I will. Force me to my knees and take out your cock. Show how hungry I am for just you.”

Sousuke’s cock hardened under his hand grinding the tiniest unconscious bit against Mako's palm. 

“Or….” Makoto trailed off.

Sousuke licked his lower lip very slowly before he replied, “Or?”

Makoto kissed him, nipping gently at the newly wet rosy pillow, “Or I can show you what I think about doing to you when we’re apart.”

Sousuke slapped Mako’s hand away from his dick and dragged him by the wrist up the beach, through their fancy hotel lobby to the glass elevator, and to their room where the door closed softly, firmly behind, leaving them in the darkened room.

Sousuke’s green, glittering, darkened eyes stared into Makoto’s warm, opalescent blue ones, made brighter by excitement and desire. He brought the hand he still gripped up to his lips and kissed each finger, and then the palm, lingeringly.

“Show me what you think about, Makoto.” Sousuke released his hand and began to strip off his clothes.

Mako watched as more of his lover was revealed till there was nothing left on his skin except tanlines. 

“Go stand in the light. On the table. Let me see you.” 

Sousuke did as he was told. He went to the middle of the seating area, muscles bunching in his legs and ass as he stepped up onto the small table in the middle.

The filtered light through the sheer drapes lit one side fully, then stole it’s way through the valleys and ridges of his chest, stomach and thighs. His face looked more graphic in the light, cheekbones heavier, jaw stronger.

Opening the top drawer of the dresser, Mako pulled out the bag of toys and then dumped them on top. He rummaged till he found the few things he wanted.

Looking up at Sousuke was quite a delight. Sou’s cock thickened and warmed as Mako put the vibrator’s garter around his thigh, cinching it just above where his muscles began to narrow into his groin and hip. 

Mako began to kiss the soft places on Sou’s belly, only stopping when his penis bumped him firmly on the neck.

Sousuke’s indrawn gasp as Mako fitted the soft leather strap around the thick base of his balls and dick made Mako’s breath stick in his chest.

“Come with me.” Mako led him to the balcony’s door and outside. He drew Sou forward and placed his hands on the railing from behind. 

“Your hands stay there," Makoto muttered in Sou’s ear while stroking his cock steadily enough to earn a barely audible tooth-grinding groan, "They’ll be able to see you, anyone who’s in the parking lot or walking by… or looking out as we are… they’ll be able to see you, but not me.” 

“I want them to. I want them to see how you look while I please you, I want them all to know how stunning you are when you come.” Makoto pressed himself against Sousuke’s back, first teasing his chest, rubbing his nipples and then lowering his hands to his hips and cocking them forward the tiniest bit.

“Makoto…” Sousuke moaned faintly from deep within his body.

Mako smiled against Sou’s shoulder at the sound, “Noise will attract attention, too.”

Sinking down on his knees behind Sousuke’s long, perfect legs he nudged his knees apart till he could see what he was aiming for. The tight reddened hole between Sou’s pale cheeks.

Makoto took the rest of the vibrator from his pocket and coated the fancifully colored round egg with lube. He plugged the wire into the garter’s battery pack and placed the remote on the ground.

He tested it, it buzzed loudly, and Sou tensed. Makoto responded; grabbing Sousuke by the hips and shoving his tongue into the tight hole.

He heard Sou swallow another moan and began to lick gently at his asshole until he felt him relax. Sousuke’s legs were already shaking a bit, and Mako thrusting his tongue in, out, and all over every oversensitive part of his crack wasn’t helping his big man stay still or be quiet.

Mako stuck his tongue just a bit farther between Sou’s legs and licked his balls.

“Mako… dammit… it hurts… I want…” Sousuke was raggedly gasping for air.

“No, Sousuke… you come when I let you. Down my throat. Screaming my name.” Using the lube still on his fingers Makoto quickly swiped over the lightly opened hole and pushed the egg in with one finger till it naturally stopped and the wire trailed out. 

He picked up the remote and turned it on.

Sousuke jumped and screeched. His butt clenched on the wire, egg and Makoto’s finger. 

“Did I get it in the right place? Should I push it in a little further?” Makoto asked innocently, stroking the back of Sou's thigh.

“N-n-n-no!” Sou stammered brokenly. The bone shaking vibe was making him ache... quickly.

Makoto could see the muscles in his back shifting to try and find a more “comfortable” position where the vibrator wasn't sitting right on his prostate, but there really wasn’t one. 

Makoto slowly withdrew his finger and flipped Sousuke from hands against the railing to back against the balcony wall.

In the dim light of the parking lot Makoto could see Sousuke’s face, head thrown back, neck muscles tight. His chest was sheened with sweat, along with his abs. And dear gods above, his cock!

Huge, red, cock-ringed and moving with every twitch and shudder of his hips as the vibrator buzzed away inside him.

Sou's hands sought a place to ground him and found the doorway’s edge and the railing. He tried to hold himself still… get some relief from the throbbing of his imprisioned cock and the vicious vibration up his ass. Unable to come he was lost in that beautifully tortuous space between arousal’s end and full-on orgasm.

He looked down to see Makoto sitting back on his heels watching him with parted lips. Worshipping him with his eyes as he took in the magnificence before him.

Tears leaked from Sou’s eyes as he stammered, “Mak-koto! I can’t… need…”

Makoto broke from his stupor with a start. He hadn’t meant it to go this long! 

Spitting in his open, minimally lubed hand, he slicked it over Sousuke’s livid cock and, unsnapping the ring, swallowing him down in one smooth slide. 

Sou shouted hoarsely and came… hips brutishly thrusting his cock into Mako’s mouth again and again; both hands gripping tightly, painfully, in Mako’s hair to hold him. 

Makoto rode it out, holding onto Sou’s thighs until he finished. Waiting until Sousuke finally slid himself from his mouth with a syrupy pop.

Sousuke leaned down and picked up the remote, shutting it off with a grunt of relief. He staggered to the couch and fell on it full-length.

Makoto got off his knees and followed. He sat on the edge and cautiously placed a hand on Sou’s stomach.

“Please say you’re ok, baby.” 

Sousuke pulled him down next to him, “I’m impressed. But you realize there’s going to be payback.”

“Oh, Sousuke… you told me you wanted to… don’t be like that. I am sorry. A little.”

“Just a little?”

Makoto grinned, “You’re just so gorgeous when you come unglued. Next time I’m going to take pictures.”

“Next time??” Sousuke loomed over him on all fours, “I’m going to take a shower. In the meantime I want you naked, get that tight little ass of yours well lubed up, and put yourself over a pillow or three and wait. This vacation isn’t over and I haven’t fucked you in about 10 hours. Get ready for a nice long ride, babe.”

Makoto watched his beast of a boyfriend head to the bathroom still gartered and wired. 

‘Oh…’ he thought, ‘this was going to be good.’

 

Sousuke opened his eyes and found Makoto drowsily watching him. He checked his phone and groaned at the time.

“God… we have to check out in an hour! Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“I thought you’d be tired…” Makoto smiled, “And, you know, not all that eager to go downstairs. People might remember if they saw you. From last night.”

Sousuke put his hands behind his head and stretched luxuriously, “I’m not worried. From what I could see the only people who saw us were the incoming desk attendants. And, uh… they won’t be interested in me.”

“But they saw you didn’t they?” Makoto tucked himself under Sou’s arm, “They’ll remember what you looked like!”

“No. It was pretty dim out there… but they’re certainly going to remember you.” Sousuke gave Makoto a significant look, “I did shout your name a couple of times… loudly… as they were walking in… I’m sure they have no doubt just who was doing what to whom.”

“What? Oh, no!” Makoto looked scandalized, “But you checked us in… the room is in your name… ” 

“I gave _our_ names when I checked us in: Yamazaki and Tachibana. And I plan to check us out in the same way.” Sousuke rolled over pinning Mako's lithe body to the bed, “Or rather as (whispered) Sousuke Yamazaki and (quite a bit louder) **_MAKOTO_** TACHIBANA!” Sousuke levered himself off his furiously blushing love and headed for the shower.

“Sousuke! You wouldn’t!” Makoto was sitting up and self-consciously pulling the sheet up to his chin.

“Oh, yeah. I would.” He called from the bathroom, “Better make sure you pack all the toys up… don’t want the cleaning staff knowing what a pervert you are as well!”

Makoto looked at the items strewn all over the dresser and floor, "Sousuke!"

“And you're driving us home. Vacations are just exhausting! Hurry up, **_MAKOTO_**!!!!”


End file.
